Cinderella: Tortallan Style
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: EPILOGUE! This fic is officially finished! YAY! R+R!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

A.N I am in the complete process of re-writing this in paragraph style, since I have already been suspended three times. Don't want to be suspended anymore. Hehehe..  
  
*****  
  
"Alanna lived at the small fief Trebond with her evil stepparent, Myles, and her evil stepsisters, Thom and Delia," said the author, in a story-telling fashion.  
  
"Hey!" Myles called. "I am not evil!"  
  
"I'm not evil either! Nor am I a girl!" said Thom, a indignant look upon his face.  
  
"Delia?" asked the almight author. "Do you have any comments such as why you don't like how this story is going?"  
  
Delia was wise. She kept her mouth shut. "No comment"  
  
"Good," said the author, nodding. "Moving right along, Alanna had lived the first years of her life with her father. Lord Alan saw   
that his daughter would need a mother's care, so, he remarried. His wife, Myles of Olau, was kind---"  
  
"I am not gay!" Myles cried out.   
  
A horrified look crossed Delia's face. "Mother! You're gay!?"  
  
"I am not! It's the writer's fault! Kill her!" shrieked Myles.  
  
"Hey!" the author called, looking upset. "If you kill me, then there's no story. No story, no money."  
  
"She has a point, you know . . . . ." said Thom, trailing off.  
  
"If I may continue?" the writer asked. "When her father died, the stepmother became evil and she forced Alanna to become a servant in her own home. Even through everything she had been through, Alanna continued to be ever   
sweet and caring. . . . ."  
  
"You gods-cursed laundry!" Alanna shrieked, throwing a sheet at the house. "Work, damn you!" She looked up. "Uhhh, I mean, I love laundry." Alanna placed a fake smile upon her face.  
  
"That's better. Alanna, I believe you are needed upstairs."  
  
" Oh, right . . . . . . ." Alanna grabbed the breakfast trays and headed into Delia's bedroom.  
  
"Alannaella! Where are you?!?!?"  
  
"I'm here!! Curse you, Delia! You know, I have way better things to do that be your slave for the rest of my life! I mean . . . . Yes, stepsister." Alanna quickly glances at the writer, who is smiling and nodding.  
  
"Thank you, dearie," Delia said in a sweet voice. Then, her sweet smile turned to that of pure evilness. "Now! TAKE MY CLOTHES AND GET THEM WASHED! YOU UNDERSTAND? NO GRITTY SOAP, YOU HEAR ME?"   
  
Alanne leaned over the writer and whispered, "Can I just slap her once or challenge her to a duel? Please? Pretty please   
with sugar on top?" She turned back to Delia and said sarcastically, "Yes, stepsister," and grabbed the basket full of laundry. She walked out the door, hoping for better luck in Thom's room. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I am in the complete process of re-writing this in paragraph style, since I have already been suspended three times. Don't want to be suspended anymore. Hehehe..  
  
*****  
  
Alanna walked out of Delia's room and into Thom's. She set his tray on his night stand.   
  
Alannaella, I need you to iron my gowns and do my hair," he said delicately as he admired himself in a mirror. The mirror shattered. "Oh dear..."  
  
"Excuse me? What the hell?!?!?!?" Alanna cried in a sudden outburst of rage that was not uncommon. "Thom, I am not your slave! If you think for one minute I am going to---" The writer glared. "Uhhh, ehh, of course, my Lady Thom.   
  
"Good," said Thom. "I was thinking of an elegant bun, don't you agree?"  
  
"Thom, your hair isn't long enough."  
  
"That does propose a problem, then doesn't it? Well, think of something then."  
  
"Why me?" Alann got out the hair supplies and began to work.  
One hour later  
"Thom, I am done!" she said, proud of herself for actually being able to style hair.  
  
Thomwalked up to mirror. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! What have you done!?!?!?!??!?" He swooned then fainted daintily.  
  
Thom's hair was styled in pony tails. Little ones all over his head.  
  
"For all the . . . . . . " Alanna muttered, reviving Thom.  
  
"Do . . . . something . . . . . . . different . . . . . . . uhh," Thom said, panting.  
  
"Yes, Lady Thom." Alanna goes to work braiding. "Thom, what do you think?"  
  
Thom took a peek at the mirror. "ALANNA!!!!" Alanna flinched. "I love it! You are wonderful at hair!  
You are to be my personal hair dresser! I have found someone at last! Mithros bless!" The writer leans over and whispers how Mithros is not in this story. "Okay . . . . ."  
The Realms of the Gods  
  
"What?!?!?!" Mithros cried. "She doesn't want me in this story!?!?!?!? How dare she!!"  
  
"Mithros, dear brother, calm down!" said the Great Mother Goddess. "She is just a mortal writer. You have more   
pressing problems here."   
  
Mithros began to sob. "B-b-b-b-bu-but she hurt m-m-m-my fe-f-feelings!!!!"  
  
"I know, it's okay. There, there . . . . . " she said, patting Mithros on the back.  
Back to the story  
"Thom, why must I be your hair dresser?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Fine." 


	3. Chapter 3 (who knew?)

A/N I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce. I do not know who   
Cinderella belongs to, but I know that it is not me. If you do know then tell me.  
  
  
Cinderella: Tortallan Style  
  
  
Alanna set the bag of laundry down outside Myles's door. She walked in with his tray and set  
it down on his table.  
  
Alanna: *sarcastically* Good morning, stepmother.  
  
Myles: I am NOT your stepmother, I am your foster father. Nor am I evil!  
  
Alanna: *whispering* Listen, just pretend you are. It does no go to fight the all-powerful writer  
once she has made up her mind.  
  
Myles: I quess you're right. But I feel as though I am losing my sanity . . . . . . . .  
  
Alanna: I know . . . . . .   
  
Alanna walked out and went downstairs and started dusting the living room.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Voice in the house: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Help meeeee!! I am going maaaadddd!!!  
  
Myles: I can't take it!!!!! *running down the stairs* Please!!! Save meeeeee!!! *runs into a wall   
and falls flat on face*  
  
Alanna: *moves him aside because she has to dust there* That was weird!  
  
Ding dong!  
  
Alanna: What is that noise?!?  
  
It's the door bell, you idiot! Answer it!  
  
Alanna: Fine! I will *opens door*  
  
Herald: Hear ye! Hear ye!  
  
Alanna: Cleon?  
  
Cleon: How'd you guess?  
  
Alanna: I can tell . . . .  
  
Cleon: Listen to this, I used to be a knight then one day this girl came up to me and said "you   
must be my herald! fwahahahahha!" It was weird!  
  
Alanna: Shhhh!!! The same thing happened to me. Except I am a slave for a gay man, an evil  
woman, and my twin brother.  
  
Cleon: Well, I must finish my job. Here. *hands Alanna letter* Bye.  
  
Alanna: Bye! *closes door* *opens letter*  
  
Dear Ladies of the House,  
  
In honor of his highness, the Prince, their Majesties   
are hosting a ball for all eligible women to come and   
see if they are lucky enough to bag the Prince and  
become a Princess.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
His Majesty  
  
&  
Her Majesty  
  
  
Myles: *awake* Alanna, what is that?  
  
Alanna: An invitation for a ball in honor of the Prince. Something anout marrying the Prince--  
  
Myles: Hand it over!!!! My daughters must enter!  
  
Alanna: You only have ONE eligible daughter. The other is a man.  
  
Myles: You have a point. Oh, well. Delia? Wake up, my daughter!! I have wonderful news!  
  
  
  
  
Review!! I would like to know what you want to happen so review.  
  
  
I already know the answer to this question, but I am going to take it as a poll. Just to see what  
you guys think.  
  
Who should be the Prince?  
  
George Cooper  
  
Jonathan of Conte  
  
Liam Ironarm  
  
Roger of Conte  
  
Gary of Naxen  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake  
  
The Mystery Man  
  
  
Now Pick and review!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Blue Eyes: thanks  
  
Devilkitti8: don't worry. i will  
  
Alanna: thanks  
  
PenMaster: None of them  
  
Xalia: No, it doesn't unless u want special services. I wondered the same thing.  
  
Lady Lucy: thanks  
  
Zella: thanks u so much!  
  
Lady Lilly: thank you  
  
Jilla Kala: i agree about that  
  
Temptress: I'm glad u liked it!  
  
anon: thank you so much. but I don't think a ready for a serious relationship. Sorry.  
  
Rose of Kennan: thanks so much  
  
Mandi-girl: thanks so much! 


	4. Chapter 4 (what a coincidence?)

A/N I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce. I do not know who Cinderella belongs to, but   
I know that it is not me. If you do know then tell me. I do not own the karaoke at the bottom. I got that off of the Heroine   
website. The URL for it is: therogue.net  
  
  
Cinderella: Tortallan Style  
  
Delia: *receive letter from Myles* Omigosh! A ball! Mother, we must go shopping at once!  
  
Thom: What all the racket about?  
  
Delia: There is going to be a ball in honor of the Prince!  
  
Thom: Mother, can we go shopping for dresses? Please!  
  
Myles: I am not your mother! I am your FATHER!!!! Get it right!!!! *receives glare from the writer* Go   
stab, yourself!   
  
Alanna: Uh, oh...  
  
Writer (myself): Who dare question my writing abilities!!!! Myles, hmph! I expected better from you. For   
questioning the writer, you have to leave for this chapter. We will find someone to replace you---  
  
Myles: Yesssss! I am freee!!  
  
Writer: Only for this chapter, though. Next chapter your back here.  
  
Myles: *disappears*  
  
Writer: Now, who should take his place? Hmmmmmm.........I know!   
  
Pop!  
  
George: Where am I? *looks dazed*  
  
Writer: Muaahhahahahah!!!! *disappears*  
  
George: Alanna, what am I doing here?  
  
Alanna: Well, you are going to be my stepmother and their mother.  
  
Delia: *hugs George* Hello, mother!  
  
Thom: *hugs George* Mother!  
  
Alanna: You are replacing Myles.  
  
George: So, what do I have to do?  
  
Thom: You have to take us shopping for dresses!  
  
George: I do?  
  
Alanna: A ball is coming up in honor of the Prince.  
  
George: Well, you'll just have to be my date, then? *puts arms around Alanna and goes to kiss her*  
  
Writer: George! You are the stepmother! Not her lover!  
  
George: I am not gay!  
  
Alanna: You are now!  
  
Writer: Besides, Alanna isn't allowed to go to the ball.  
  
George: Who says?  
  
Writer: You do.  
  
George: I am a jerk.  
  
Writer: Of course you are.  
  
George: Hey!  
  
Alanna: *whispering* George, you do NOT want to start a fight with the Writer. She'll torture you.   
Who knows what she did to Myles?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~A Land Far Away~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Myles is sitting on a beach on the Caribbean Islands, sipping a pina colada.  
  
Random Guy: Hey, dude! It's karaoke time! Wanna sing?  
  
Myles: Sure!  
  
(Kokomo)  
  
Galla and Scanra  
Take you by the hand to the   
Yamani, Copper Isles  
I'll get you there in style  
Tusaine and Tyra....  
(and so on and so forth)  
  
  
Myles: I love it here!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back to Home~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George and Alanna: *shudder*  
  
Alanna: The poor man...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!! I would like to know what you want to happen so review.  
  
  
I already know the answer to this question, but I am going to take it as a poll. Just to see what  
you guys think.  
  
Who should be the Prince?  
  
George Cooper  
  
Jonathan of Conte  
  
Liam Ironarm  
  
Roger of Conte  
  
Gary of Naxen  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake  
  
The Mystery Man  
  
  
Now Pick and review!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Blue Eyes: thanks  
  
Devilkitti8: don't worry. i will  
  
Alanna: thanks  
  
PenMaster: None of them  
  
Xalia: No, it doesn't unless u want special services. I wondered the same thing.  
  
Lady Lucy: thanks  
  
Zella: thanks u so much!  
  
Lady Lilly: thank you  
  
Jilla Kala: i agree about that  
  
Temptress: I'm glad u liked it!  
  
anon: thank you so much. but I don't think a ready for a serious relationship. Sorry.  
  
Rose of Kennan: thanks so much  
  
Mandi-girl: thanks so much!  
  
Morgul Queen  
  
Idaho chick  
  
Alanna  
  
Kaori Knight  
  
DreamingReader  
  
SapphireFairy  
  
Princess Sanidaylene  
  
The Dark Lady Adrienne  
  
Tiffie101  
  
Kurai Musoka  
  
Papilio Regina 


	5. Chapter 5 (look at my imaginative chapte...

A/N Uhhhh.....Let's see.......I don't own anything of value to you, mortals!  
  
Read also Robin Hood: Tortallan Style by Lady Queenscove.  
  
This is NOT the Disney version exactly. There may not be any singing at all nor do   
I think that talking mice are required. I will be keeping to standard Cinderella style  
or maybe something even weirder judging by this story so far. Review and tell me   
what you think.  
  
  
Cinderella: Tortallan Style  
  
  
Alanna: Shouldn't George leave now? And Myles come back?  
  
Writer: George can stay because the Caribbean island that Myles is on is expecting  
a hurricane within a few hours. *grins evilly* I wouldn't want Myles to miss his first   
hurricane.  
  
Alanna: Okay.  
  
George: So? Girls---I mean girl and guy, when do you want to go dress shopping?  
  
Thom, Delia: NOW!  
  
George: Okay. Do you wanna come too, Alanna?  
  
Alanna: No, I think it's against the script for me to do so.  
  
George: So what are you gonna do while we gone?  
  
Alanna: Clean, dust, figure out a way to attend the ball without you knowing, sweep,   
and make dinner.   
  
George: Alright, let's go. *George, Thom, and Delia leave house*  
  
Alanna: Good they're gone. Now I can develop a plan. *walks up to attic bedroom and  
opens chest* Let's see.......Aha! *pulls out old fashioned plain gown* Hmm....*digs   
around and pulls out a book* Thank Mithros a sewing book. *grabs sewing supplies and  
sits on bed* *opens book* *looks up* Do I have anyone to talk to?  
  
Writer: What?? Didn't I give you a companion? (A/N Alright, I lied.)  
  
Alanna: No.  
  
Writer: Here you go. *Faithful appears*  
  
Alanna: Yay!  
  
Faithful: I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this.  
  
Alanna: Why not?  
  
Faithful: Well, for one thing you are reading a book on sewing.  
  
Alanna: That's for the ball. George won't buy me a dress.  
  
Faithful: George wouldn't buy you a dress? You have never wanted a dress before.  
  
Alanna: But it's against the script for George to do that because he is my evil step-  
mother.  
  
Faithful: George is gay?   
  
Alanna: Not really, but he has to be for the story.  
  
Faithful: Okay.  
  
Alanna: *starts sewing* *gets a knot in thread already* Damn! How do ladies do  
this? *tries again*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Alanna: Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh!!! I give up!!  
  
Faithful: Why don't you just use your magic?  
  
Alanna: Good point. *uses magic to sew dress* Yay! It works! *purple dress with  
lace is in her hands*  
  
Faithful: Good, I can finally go to sleep. Your profanity was enough to wake the   
dead.  
  
Alanna: Faithful!   
  
Faithful: *goes to sleep*  
  
George: We're home!   
  
Alanna: *runs downstairs and takes their coats* Did you have fun?  
  
Delia: Yes!!  
  
Thom: I got a new hair ribbon!  
  
George: Now I'm glad that I'm not a girl!  
  
Alanna: Tea is in the parlor.   
  
*Thom, Delia, and George walk to the parlor and Alanna servess them tea*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have 85 reviews!!!!!!! Wooooohhhoooooo!! Thank  
you so much, reviewers!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 (Or you can call it The Prince...

A/N Own nothing, Buy nothing. Don't ask nothing.  
  
  
  
  
Herald (yes, it is Cleon): Your Highness, Their Majesties are here to say some uh  
stuff.  
  
Prince of the Land: Show them in.  
  
Herald: Yessir. I mean, Your Highness.  
  
Prince of Land: *nods*  
  
[Their Majesties walk in]  
  
King: Son, your mother and I have decided that we want you to get married. So, we  
are having a ball which you will attend and there you will meet the woman of your  
dreams. Every maiden in the kingdom is to attend.  
  
Queen: *nods*  
  
Prince of Land: Why can't I marry for love?  
  
King: *gasps*  
  
Queen: *nods*  
  
King: *outraged* You can't possibly do that! You might fall in love with someone who  
is not a proper lady!  
  
Prince of Land: How can you say I must choose a proper lady when you've invited   
every maiden in the kingdom?  
  
King: *silent*  
  
Queen: *nods*  
  
King: *haughty* Do not question the king. I know what's best for you.  
  
Queen: *nods*  
  
Prince of Land: No, you don't.  
  
Queen: *nods*  
  
King: Come, my queen, we should leave our son to reflect on the hurt he has caused us.  
  
Queen: *nods*  
  
[Prince of Land's most trusted advisor and friend comes through back door.]  
  
Advisor: Another fight, Highness?  
  
Prince of Land: Yes, and call me by my real name. We're in private now.  
  
Advisor: Of course, Numair, and I hope you will call me by my first name?  
  
Numair: Of course, Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan: So, what are you going to do about the ball?  
  
Numair: *thinking* I don't know........What about the maiden Veralidaine? I love her   
dearly.  
  
Jonathan: *comforts Numair* You could have her dress as a lady for the ball.  
  
Numair: *lightbulb* Jonathan, you're brilliant! That's it! You and I will switch places!  
  
Jonathan: *chokes* What? Me and you, switch places? Are you out of your mind? I  
could never pass for you, and you would never cut your hair.  
  
Numair: No, you see, I am going to run away with Veralidaine forever and never return.  
  
Jonathan: And where does that leave me?  
  
Numair: You will be the Prince of the Land.  
  
Jonathan: We don't look that much alike, except for the black hair.  
  
Numair: No one pays attention anyway.  
  
Jonathan: Could we pull it off?  
  
Numair: Yes, as long as you don't lose your nerve. (sound familiar?)  
  
Jonathan: I won't. You?  
  
Numair: Me neither.  
  
Jonathan: So, are you going now?  
  
Numair: Yes, good bye, old friend.  
  
Jonathan: Good bye and good luck!  
  
[Numair climbs out window.]  
  
Jonathan: I guess I'll just have to learn to be prince of the land.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that it wasnt funny. This is one of those chapters that you need to make serious   
in order for the plot to work out right and this is that chapter. I promise more funnies   
later.  
  
115 reviews! OMG!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
  
  
  
LADY ALANNA SALMALIN OF CONTE 


	7. Chapter 7 (lotsa funnies :D )

AN Hi! I don't own this, but wouldn't it be cool if I did? Then, George would have  
married Thayet and Jonathan would have gotten Alanna! And, Liam would live to a  
ripe old age and Neal would marry Kel. Cleon would be killed by a fleet of marathon-  
running elves. Faithful would have had a wife and more little talking kittens would be   
around and Kaddar would have been stepped on by a dragon. Varice would have gotten  
eaten by a spidren. Aaaaaand Alanna would be the Queen of Tortall, meaning she would  
be married to.........JONATHAN!!!  
  
I have some really, really sad news for all of you. There is 1 more chapter after this. I'm   
sorry, you poor people. But, when I finish this story (which I hope to devote the rest of   
my writing time to) I will finish up some other fics. I'll try. But, think....as soon as I finish   
this, I'll have one less story to work on and I'll be able to write new ones. So, just sit tight   
and review. You know you want to.  
  
  
Cinderella: Tortallan Style  
  
  
  
~*Caribbean Island News*~  
  
New's person: Just the other day, this Caribbean island was struck by a hurricane. One man   
was seen yelling at the funnel cloud to submit to the Lioness's father's sword. More on this   
from Bob.  
  
Bob: Yea, Sheryll, this man, named Sir Myles of Olau, yelled at the hurricane to submit to his  
sword. Care to explain this, Myles?  
  
Myles: Well, I am the Lioness's adoptive father and since she is so well known I thought that   
as her father, I could scare off the storm by using her name and my sword. *shows sword to   
camera*  
  
Bob: That is impressive, but who is the Lioness?  
  
Myles: The Lioness is the first lady knight in Tortall, my adoptive daughter.  
  
Bob: ............? Okay.....Back to you, Sheryll.  
  
*Vision fades*   
  
*Back to the set*  
  
George: Are you ready for the ball, girl and guy?  
  
Delia: *dressede up* *stuck up voice* Coming, Mother. *walks to George*  
  
Thom: Coming! *clumsily runs down stairs and trips on hem of skirt* Owww!  
  
Delia: *mutters* Freak.  
  
Thom: Slut.  
  
Delia: *head turns* Bastard.  
  
Thom: Slut.  
  
Delia: Bastard  
  
Thom: Slut.  
  
Delia: Bastard.  
  
Thom: Slut.  
  
Delia: Bastard.  
  
Thom: Slut.   
  
George: Shut up! Both of you! You must be dignified at the ball, so you will be  
dignified here, too.  
  
Thom, Delia: Yes, Mother.  
  
George: Let's go.  
  
Alanna: Wait! *runs down stairs in lavender dress mentioned in the previous  
chapter* I'm coming too!  
  
Thom: That's my sash!  
  
Delia: No, it isn't. You don't own a sash.  
  
Thom: Oooooh yeah! But the script says I do. *shows Delia script book*  
  
Delia: Let me see that. *reads* So you do.  
  
Thom: *sticks tongue out at Delia*  
  
Delia: *does the same*  
  
George: Stop, both of you.  
  
Delia: *shrugs* *reads on* Wait! Alanna's wearing my beads! *looks at Alanna*  
You are!  
  
*Thom and Delia jump at Alanna, tearing her dress to bits*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
George: Let's go already.  
  
*Thom, Delia, and George leave*  
  
Alanna: *looks at dress* *it is torn to bits* *runs to courtyard where she cries*  
  
*little glitter sparks begin to appear near her*   
  
*puff of smoke*  
  
*smoke clears*  
  
*no one is there*   
  
Director off set: Where's the fairy godmother?  
  
Assistant: I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was in his dressing room.  
  
Director: *nods*  
  
*Director and Assistant walk to Fairy Godmother's dressing room8  
  
Director: *raps on door*  
  
Voice in room: Who is it?  
  
Director: The director. Get your butt out here.  
  
ViR: No. I refuse.  
  
Director: I command you to open this door.  
  
ViR: No.  
  
Director: Fine. *to assistant* Get Plan B.  
  
Assistant: *leaves* *comes back* *behind him is a man*  
  
Director: *to the man* The Fairy Godmother won't come out.   
  
Man: All right, Mr. Director. But, this is the LAST time, you hear me?  
  
Director: Of course, Jonathan, the very last.....  
  
Jonathan: Fairy Godmother, I command you to come out.  
  
*noises inside the room*  
  
*door opens*  
  
*Raoul comes out wearing a pink tutu (an. thanks so much whoever gave me this idea.   
I can't get to my reviews or your name would be here. I'll get to it eventually.)  
  
Raoul: I...refuse..to go out there. Not like this! Remember, Director, I cam here for the  
part of the prince or advisor! NOT THE MITHROS CURSED FAIRY GODMOTHER!  
  
Director: But...pink is your color...  
  
Raoul: Really? No! I refuse!  
  
*thunder in backround* *lightning bolt is seen*  
  
Jonathan: Uh oh.  
  
Raoul, Director: What?  
  
Jonathan: You angered the Writer.  
  
Writer: WHO DARE QUESTION MY AUTHROITY? Director, you're doing a simply   
horrible job. You're fired...as---  
  
Director: What??  
  
Writer: You're fired. I'll director now. *director disappears* That's better. Raoul, get out   
there and be the best damn Fairy Godmother the whole damn world has ever seen.  
  
Raoul: *meekly* Ok....  
  
Alanna: *on set, filing nails* Are we ready yet?  
  
Writer: Yes.  
  
Alanna: Ok *goes back to crying*  
  
Writer: Let's take it from the glitter sparks....  
  
*little glitter sparks begin to appear near her*   
  
*puff of smoke*  
  
*smoke clears*  
  
*reveals Raoul in pink tutu, wand in hand*  
  
Raoul: *feminine voice* There, there, my dear. Not all is lost.  
  
Alanna: *looks up* *chokes back laugh*  
  
Raoul: *smacks her on the head*  
  
Alanna: Ow! Who are you?  
  
Raoul: *f/v (feminine voice)* I am your fairy godmother.  
  
Alanna: *raises eyebrows* Ok.....  
  
Raoul: *f/v* I am here to send you to the ball.  
  
Alanna: Cool, are we there yet?  
  
Raoul: *agitated* No, we're not.  
  
Alanna: Ok.  
  
Raoul: Let's make this quick. This is costume is itching and it's giving me a wedgie.  
  
Alanna: *chokes back laughter*  
  
Raoul: *waves wand* *carriage, horses, footmen, and the rest appear*  
  
Alanna: I didn't know you had the Gift, Raoul.  
  
Raoul: I don't. *shows Alanna the wand*  
  
Alanna: *reads aloud* Mattel, Inc.  
  
Raoul: *smiles and nods* How about a dress?  
  
Alanna: Finally. I thought you had forgotten me.  
  
Raoul: *whispers words* *Alanna's dress appears on her*  
  
Alanna: Cool....wait a second. *looks at dress* *wearing dress that Tarzan's wife  
Jane might wear*   
  
Raoul: *laughs*  
  
Alanna: *serious* Fix it now, Goldenlake.  
  
Raoul: Yes, Alanna. *fixes dress*  
  
Alanna: *wearing mystic glitter white gown, with full skirt* Good, Goldenlake. *walks  
till carriage and hopes in*  
  
Raoul: Just remember, Alanna, you only have till midnight.  
  
Alanna: Why?  
  
Raoul: That's when this wand runes out of batteries.  
  
Alanna: Then change them.  
  
Raoul: I don't know how, plus I don't have any batteries on me.  
  
Alanna: You are hopeless.  
  
*Alanna rides off in carriage to the palace and Raoul disappears*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I liked it. It's long too! I hope you don't mind the parts where   
I got crazy and rambled. But, I like it that way.  
  
  
  
Review for me, Argentina! The truth is I always write for you.(Don't cry for me,   
Argentina. The truth is I never left you! Anyone know that song?)  
  
  
  
  
Her Ladyship,  
  
Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	8. Chapter 8

AN If only I owned this stuff, then George would die! But I don't. *sobs uncontrollably*   
Tamora Pierce does. *sniff* I'll be okay.  
  
Yes, there is one more chapter of Cinderella: Tortallan Style. It will be the very first fic   
that I have ever finished. Yay! Go me! Just review a lot and I may write another fairy tale   
fic. Please include what fairy tale or Disney movie you would like me to do.  
  
  
Cinderella: Tortallan Style  
  
  
*Alanna arrives at the palace*  
  
Alanna: *steps out of the carriage* *begins to climb the stairs to the palace doors* *trips on  
the hem of her skirt* OWW!! *stands up and brushes skirt and fixes hair* *makes it inside   
and walks towards the herald*  
  
Cleon: Hullo, Alanna. I'm glad you could come.  
  
Alanna: Yeah, uh huh. I almsot didn't make it, but thankfully, my fairy godmother was there to   
help me.  
  
Cleon: Who was she?  
  
Alanna: *smiles* Raoul.  
  
Cleon: *chokes* Are you serious?  
  
Alanna: I am. Announce me.  
  
Cleon: Okay. *serious announcer type person's voice* May I present Lady Alannaella of Trebond.  
  
Alanna: *shoots death glare at Cleon*  
  
Cleon: What?!?  
  
Alanna: I bet you blew my cover by using Trebond.  
  
Cleon: *looks down* Sorry.  
  
Alanna: *walks down grand staircase*  
  
*People ooh and aah*  
  
Alanna: *smiles*  
  
  
~*Prince Numair's Quarters*~  
  
Jon: *preparing for ball*  
  
Maid: You'll do fine, Prince Numair.  
  
Jon: I know, Salma, but I am nervous. Could you tie this? *geatures to bow tie around neck*  
  
Salma: Of course. *ties bow tie very tightly*  
  
Jon: *flainling arms* *choking* Too.....tight.......Can't.......breath...  
  
Salma: Sorry about that, Highness. *loosens bow tie*  
  
*bow tie slides down Jon's body*  
  
Jon: Why don't we forget the tie?  
  
Salma: Of course.  
  
Jon: Here goes. *walks to palace hall where the ball is taking place*  
  
~*~Back to Alanna~*~  
  
Alanna: *looks around*  
  
Jon: *sees Alanna* *walks over to her* Hello, my lady.  
  
Alanna: Hi.  
  
Jon: Would you care to dance?  
  
Alanna: All right.  
  
Jon: *leads Alanna to disco dance floor*  
  
*Jon, Alanna, & other people do macarina*  
  
*then YMCA*  
  
*Cha-Cha (the one where this guy tells u to stomp your left foot and clap and stuuf like that)*  
  
*Hokey-Pokey*  
  
*Chicken Dance*  
  
*Alanna & Jon run off to the balcony*  
  
Alanna: *looks at Jon*  
  
Jon: *leans down and kisses Alanna*  
  
Alanna: *kisses back* *they stop* Can we dance some more, Prince Numair?  
  
Jon: Alanna, I have a confession to make.  
  
Alanna: Numair?  
  
Jon: *takes deep breath* I am not Prince Numair.  
  
Alanna: *confused* Then, who are you?  
  
Jon: *bows* Sir Jonathan of Pearl Valley, advisor to the Prince, my lady.  
  
Alanna: Then, where is his Highness?  
  
Jon: I don't know.  
  
Alanna: He'll be mad, won't he? That you took his place when he could be here....  
  
Jon: We switched places.  
  
Alannna: What?  
  
Jon: Numair is in love with a certain woman. They only way that they can be together is for them  
to run away together.  
  
Alanna: He asked you to switch with him?  
  
Jon: Basically.  
  
Alanna: *thinks for a minute* *what she has just heard fully sinks in* So, you lied to me? Why?  
  
Jon: I had to lie to everyone. Their Majesties will kill if they find out where their son is. Alanna,  
I have never met a woman who could make me laugh like you do. Who could make me feel important.  
  
Alanna: *shakes head* But you still lied to me.  
  
Jon: I didn't want too.  
  
Alanna: *turns away*   
  
*Bell strikes midnight*  
  
Alanna: *looks at clock* Good bye, Jonathan.   
  
Jon: Wait! Alanna!  
  
Alanna: *runs down steps* *trips* *drops slipper* *runs to carriage* *hops in* *leaves*  
  
  
  
I am soooo cruel. I just love it. I'm sorry that there isn't too much funny stuff. This is more   
love stuff. Gotta love it.  
  
Review so I know that people like this story. I'm not sure yet. I still need more input. *winks*  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Own nothing.  
  
LAST CHAPTER. THEN EPILOGUE! DON'T CRY!  
  
  
  
Alanna: *running home**slows down**realizes that she has lost one of her slippers* Oh well. *pockets the other slipper*  
  
~^~NEXT DAY~^~  
  
George: Delia! Thom! Wake up! The Duke will be here any minutes! With the Prince!  
  
Thom: The Prince? Good Goddess! *runs and grabs clothes* *changes*  
  
Delia: Alannaella! Get up here! *runs, grabs clothes, changes*  
  
Alanna: What? *carrying breakfast trays*  
  
George: Start cleaning, Alanna! The Prince and the Duke are coming!  
  
Alanna: *drops tray* *dreamily* The Prince? Oh, well, I must get dressed. It wouldn't do for me to be dressed in these rags. *walks away in dreamland* *talking to herself*  
  
George: ..................................What's my line again?  
  
Writer: you're supposed to realise that Alanna was at the ball, so then you lock her up so the Prince can't get her for his bride and takes one of your daughters instead.  
  
George: *grins evilly* All right. Your a great writer, Writer.  
  
Writer: *blushing* Thank you, George. I must say that you were one of my best ideas for this fic. Maybe we could----  
  
Assistant: Can we get on with it?  
  
Writer: Of course. Continue.  
  
George: *sneakily* *climbs up stairs after Alanna*  
  
Alanna: *walks into tower bedroom*  
  
George: *locks Alanna in room* *quietly* Muahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha!!!!  
  
^*^LATER^*^  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Delia, Thom: They're here! *Run to the door and try to look gorgeous (a/n notice i put "try")*  
  
George: Children, please try to make Mommy proud.  
  
Delia, Thom: We will.  
  
George: Good. *opens door* Hello, Highness, Your Grace. *nods to Duke Myles*  
  
*Duke Myles and Prince Jonathan walk in*  
  
George: These are my lovely daughters. *Thom & Delia curtsy*  
  
Delia: My name is Delia of Trebond.  
  
Thom: My name is Thom of Trebond.  
  
Delia: Wait a second. Mommy! *rusn to Myles and hugs*  
  
Thom: You're right! Mama! *jumps on Myles*  
  
Myles: Well, kids, I'm not your *cringes* mother anymore. George is. Which reminds me. Hey, Writer!  
  
Writer: *annoyed* What?  
  
Myles: Your hurricane didn't kill me! I'm back! And a duke!  
  
Writer: *sulks*  
  
Jon: Can we just get on with the fitting?  
  
George: Of course. Delia, you first.  
  
Delia: *sits on couch*  
  
Myles: *walks up, slipper in hand*  
  
Delia: *removes shoe and lifts foot to Myles*  
  
Myles: *takes foot and places slipper on it (need we mention her foot size is a 12 in women's and the slipper is a 5 in women's)*  
  
Delia: It has to fit! *starts crying* It just has to! *sobs*  
  
Jon: *mumbles* Good.  
  
George: Thom, your turn.  
  
Thom: *sits on couch* *takes off shoe and lifts foot to Myles*  
  
Myles: *plugs nose* *puts slipper on Thom's foot*  
  
Thom: *excited* It fits! Its fits!  
  
Myles: Great Goddess, it does.  
  
Jon: No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.  
  
George: *wipes tear from eye* Thom, I always knew you could do it.  
  
Thom: Ow! It's too tight! *uses Gift to loosen slipper* *slipper breaks* Uh oh.  
  
Myles: You broke the slipper!  
  
Jon: *brightens* Well, then, there's no proof that the slipper ever fit him. Whew!  
  
Alanna: *runs in* *bruises all over her body* *twigs in her hair*  
  
Jon: Alanna?  
  
Alanna: Jon?  
  
Jon: Alanna?  
  
Alanna: Jon?  
  
George: Huh?  
  
Thom: Wha?  
  
Delia: Heh?  
  
Myles: Whoa?  
  
Jon: *runs up to Alanna* Alanna, is it really you?  
  
Alanna: *smacks Jon's head* Of course it's me, you dolt!  
  
Jon: Ow! That hurt!  
  
Myles, George, Delia, & Thom: Ooooooookaaaaaaay.  
  
Jon: If you had only been here earlier. You could have tried on the slipper and then been my bride.  
  
Alanna: But, Jon, I don't want to be Queen. I want to be a knight!  
  
*pause* *confused look*  
  
Alanna: Oops. Sorry, wrong story. *gets out script book* *reads* Here it is. *puts book away* *clears throat* But, Jon, I have the other slipper..  
  
Jon: You do?  
  
Alanna: Yes. *pulls out slipper* *triumphant music is heard* *holds up* *slips* *shoe shatters* Oops.  
  
Myles: I told you to change the soap on the floor, Alanna, but you didn't listen. This is what you get.  
  
Jon: Arrrrrggggghhhh! This is NOT my day!!! I'm going home to bed! *leaves*  
  
George, Delia, Thom: *walk away*  
  
Myles: *gets on the floor* *takes out "Assemblying Glass Slippers for Dummies" And picks at the glass shards* *tries to put them together*  
  
Alanna: *gets on the floor and helps Myles*  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Whaddya think? All ya gotta do now is review. I know this may seem like I'm ending the story right where there should be a wedding, but hold in there. There's going to be an epilogue that tells you want happens to everyone.  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	10. Chapter 10~Epilogue

A/N Time for the Epilogue! The epilogue is here because I did not properly end the story and if I didn't put this everyone would be upset because the never got to find out what happens to the characters.  
  
Own nothing!   
  
  
Epilogue to Cinderella: Tortallan Style  
  
  
Alanna and Myles did get the slipper back together. Myles then escorted Alanna to the palace. In Jonathan's chamber, Alanna placed the slipper on her foot and it fit. They were wed at once and live in a castle given to them by Numair's father.  
  
The King and Queen know that their son, Numair, has left and given up the throne. They, then, adopted Jonathan to be the real Prince.  
  
George continues to raise Thom and Delia, though Delia has been betrothed. Thom awaits his future love.  
  
George had vowed a life of poverty as soon as his children are wed. He plans to move farther into the countryside and forget human life and avoid all people as well. We wish him the best of luck.  
  
Myles has returned to the Caribbean Island to live a life full of parties, women, surfing, relaxation, and pina coladas.  
  
Raoul has finally switched Fairy associations. He no longer belongs to the Fairy Godmothers of Tortall Association (FGMTA). He currently belongs to the Fairy GodFathers of Tortall Association (FGFTA), which deals with the mafia.  
  
Cleon is still a herald. Boring, really, so we won't go into details.  
  
Numair and Daine currently reside in a small cottage in the woods where they are served by 7 small dwarfs who give them whatever they desire. Their names are not to be mentioned here. But, they are pretty lame.  
  
So, here's the list of those who lived happily ever after:  
1. Jonathan  
2. Alanna  
3. Myles  
4. Daine  
5. Numair  
6. Raoul  
7. Delia  
  
Those who did not live happily ever after:  
1. Cleon  
2. Thom  
3. George  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes! I have finished one fic! Now, I need people to vote for which fairy tale or Disney movie they would like to see "Tortall-a-fied". Place your ideas in a review!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or read this story. You are the greatest! I thank you all! You are my inspiration! The reason I write and upload! Thank you!   
  
I would also like to thank Lady Queenscove because she is my best friend and she inspires my writing and helps out whenever she can. She assists me when I need it and even when I don't. Love ya! You're the best!  
  
Love yas!  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin Conte 


End file.
